


Принцип талиона

by Berkeley



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Crossover, Crossover, Dark, Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berkeley/pseuds/Berkeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Воздаяние должно быть соразмерно преступлению.<br/>AU, кроссовер с "Токийский Гуль", по желанию ООС<br/>джен, преслэш,хоррор, дарк<br/>Написано для Снк-тим на Фандомную Битву 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принцип талиона

— Ты должен найти свой способ выживать.

И здесь тоже пахнет розами. Там, наверху, в цветочных ящиках раскинулась целая плантация, заботливо выпестованная Моблитом. Эрен не знает и половины названий, да оно ни к чему. Ботаника — прерогатива Армина и того же Моблита. 

Тонким флером пропитаны стены кафе, тяжелые портьеры на окнах, он просочился даже сюда, вниз, смешался с детской присыпкой, заретушировав на время кислый запах крови. Утробно гудит холодильная установка, охлаждая воздух до необходимого минимума, словно довольный сытый кот, дремлющий на коленях у хозяйки.

На полу раскатан рулон черной клеенки, прижатый по бокам, чтобы не сбивалась и не мешала работе. Ривай в белой докторской шапочке и надетом поверх халата фартуке походит то ли на безумного доктора, то ли делового мясника. Эрен затрудняется ответить. Правда лежит где-то посередине.

Он ступает неслышно. Скользит меж подвешенных за ноги к потолку освежеванных тушек, методично расставляя под каждой круглый таз. Ядовито-зеленые, канареечно-желтые, ультрамариново-синие. Удачный улов с дешевой распродажи.

Эрен готов спорить на свою месячную зарплату, Ривай специально выбрал среди пластмассовой братии самые вместительные, глубокие, качественные. 

Знала бы девчонка из хозяйственной лавки об истинном назначении ее товара, вряд ли продолжила вежливо улыбаться, упаковывая в жесткую коричневую бумагу подарок от фирмы оптовому покупателю — серьезному мужчине в дорогом пальто. 

Смех колючкой засел в горле, порождая долгий надрывный кашель. Сухие спазмы рвут горло. Иногда Эрен задумывается, а если его вырвет собственными легкими, сколько он протянет? Откинется ли сразу или помучается пару часов. Говорят у него уникальная регенерация, как и все остальное. Он проверил бы еще раз, но Ривай не даст, притащит очередное вяло сопротивляющееся тело, накаченное дурью, и бросит на холодный белый кафель. Заставит жрать. Рвать зубами, вгрызаясь до кости, глотать липкое, медное, не пережевывая. Будет держать под душем, пока он не отмоется, а после завернет в полотенце и отнесет на руках в кровать. Хотя он давно не ребенок. Но это Ривай. Можно дать ему в морду, в следующий раз он сделает все точно так же. Это они тоже проходили. Ханджи просит понять и списать все на синдром приемного отца.

На ладони остаются кровавые сопли, разбавленные гноем. Эрен вытирает руку о подол новенького халата, готовый к язвительным комментариям, но Ривай молчит, только смотрит внимательно, отчего еще больше кажется неудачным слепком себя самого, серым доппельгангером, чужаком. Он криво улыбается, а после вовсе уходит к полкам в дальний угол подвала. 

— Это могут быть преступники, самоубийцы, психически больные, — Ривай деловито перетряхивает содержимое коробок и говорит скучно, обыденно, словно они толкуют о различных сортах домашней колбасы, а не потрошат трупы посреди подвала. — Последние, кстати, лучше всего. У них мясо с горчинкой. Не приедается. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Первой он выбирает девушку. Молодая. Без складок, растяжек на животе и шрамов. Полногрудая. С белой почти гипсовой кожей и рыжей россыпью веснушек на плечах. Красивая, наверно. Интересно, какие у нее глаза. Голубые, серые, быть может, бутылочного стекла с желтизной. Не узнать. На голове мешок. Ривай всегда одевает трупам мешки. Когда не видишь лиц, можно притвориться, будто это говяжьи туши. Получается отвратно. Точнее, вообще, не получается. Ни разу. У Эрена. Про Ривая он не знает. Эту тему они обычно не обсуждают.

В голову лезут глупости, картинки, всякая чушь. Размытые, словно кадры склеенной как попало кинопленки.

Эрен не хочет думать, но Ривай наверняка долго мыл труп этой девчонки, тер кожу щеткой, сбрил все волосы и выдрал ногти. Педантично подготовил к разделке. И теперь это идеальная заготовка на консервы. Безликий кусок мяса, ждущий своей очереди быть или перемолотым в фарш, или нарезанными кубиками и поданным в тарелках, горшочках, а возможно, вовсе упакованным в равнодушный вакуум, готовый к употреблению гулям, не способным охотится.

Порой Эрен чувствует себя работником безумной продуктовой лавки или поставщиком королевского дворца выродков. Он вообще слишком много чувствует и в этом его проблема. Он завидует Микасе. Идеальной наследнице. Как и Ривай, она все делает безупречно. Кроме них некому. Кафе — заградительная линия, якорь, удерживающий 20-й район от хаоса и передела охотничьих угодий между местными и гулями — гастролерами по праву сильного.

Невысокий мужчина с мешками под глазами, идеально выбритый, по-военному коротким затылком в сером костюме. Вот он какой. Ривай. Негласный глава 20-го района и хозяин "Антейку". Его сводный то ли кузен, то ли дядя. Гули не признают иного родства, если не по крови. 

Топорик легко входит в плоть, отсекая хороший кусок. Ривай взвешивает его в руке, а затем кидает в ведро.

— Ты должен охотиться. Выбора нет. Или начнешь есть, или сожрешь себя сам, — к аккуратно отрезанному куску добавляется еще один шмат. Ривай — идеал разделочной машины. Кусок к куску. Одинаковые, хоть сейчас на витрину. Свиная шейка. Говяжья вырезка. Баранья голень. — Для тебя трупы — как тофу для вегетарианцев. Ты встречал гулей вегетарианцев? — Он не ждет ответа. Эрен прячет руки в карманы халата, сжимая в кулак. — Я тоже.

Ривай педантично потрошит тело. Вскрывает от грудной клетки до пупа. Кулем в подставленный таз валятся потроха. Почему человеческая требуха всегда пахнет гнилой рыбой? 

— В древней Индии зороастрийцы оставляли трупы стервятникам. На Тибете считают, что от мертвого тела нет пользы, и его также отдают хищникам. 

— А у нас верят, если вырвать у кошки волшебный волос из хвоста, мертвый дедушка Ямамото встанет и пойдет.

— От дедушки Ямамото и при жизни толку не было, — Ривай качает головой. В уголках прячется улыбка. — Ханджи уверена, несколько циклов охоты и твои RC-клетки заработают как надо. Просто попробуй. 

В груди скапливается сладкое, медное, горькое, готовое пролиться потоком слов, но Ривай не дает, оборачивается и кивает в сторону. 

— Обещай мне. И дай нож. С красной рукояткой. 

Он мог бы взять его сам, но это очередная тренировка, испытание, проверка на прочность. Извращенная попытка позаботится и отдать никому не нужные долги. От чужой ответственности тошнит сильнее, чем от собственной ущербности. Хотя здесь наверняка с ним поспорил и Эрвин, и Ханджи и даже Микаса. 

Они думают, генетические эксперименты доктора Йегера — новый виток эволюции гулей. Возможность жить в мире людей. Обрести права. Стать равными. Ни черта они не знают. 

Эрен кивает и идет также неспешно, огибая вздернутые к потолку покачивающиеся тушки. Еще немного и он сорвется. Рукоятка удобно ложится в ладонь и он почти не целясь кидает навскидку. Нож проходит в опасной близости от докторской шапочки, втыкаясь в ногу трупа за спиной Ривая.

— Неплохо, — Ривай на мгновение отвлекается от работы. — Но ты испортил мясо, — Эрен закрывает глаза, запуская руку в отросшие волосы, и медленно считает до десяти. Надо просто думать о розах, которые посадил Моблит, о книгах, старых отцовских книгах, он обещал принести Армину парочку. — Может, сходишь погулять? Сегодня в Роппонги ярмарка.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

— У тебя есть нож, Эрен? — это первое, о чем его спросила Микаса. — У тебя должен быть нож. 

У нее длинные волосы, заплетенные в толстую косу, и красная ленточка с бубенчиками. Когда Микаса топает по ковру в гостиной дома Йегеров, они слегка подрагивают и рождают приятный перезвон. 

Эрен хлопает в ладоши и просит еще. Только Ривай отчего-то хмурится, и уродливая складка появляется на лбу, добавляя пару лет. Он велит Микасе быть более собранной и сосредоточиться. Та серьезно кивает и теперь старается двигаться осторожней, но бубенчики предательски звенят, хотя теперь не так часто.

Эрен вновь смеется. И собирается под круглым куполом потолка его смех, белыми пушистыми облачками. Он тычет в Микасу пальцем и заливается, как сумасшедший. Он хочет, чтобы белые облачка, выплывающие из его рта, спрятали страшные лица на потолке. 

Отец, безмолвной мумией сидящий в кресле-качалке, долго надрывно кашляет. Облачка пугаются и прячутся в угол, пытаясь просочится через узкую щель приоткрытого окна.

— Тебе надо…

— Не начинай. Мой выбор. Мой, — обрывает его Гриша, и Ривай хмурится снова. Теперь уже серьезно. Эрен, сам не понимая зачем, но заползает на диван и упрямо тянется к чужому лицу, натыкаясь на пронзительный взгляд. 

— Не делай так, — просит он, и пальцы касаются теплой кожи. От Ривая приятно пахнет чем-то крепким, спустя годы Эрен узнает, так пахнут обжаренные кофейные зерна. Гули пьют много кофе и варят его по особому рецепту. Ривай один из лучших в этом деле, как и в остальном. 

Братик Ривай встает с дивана, берет его в охапку и закидывает на плечо. Отсюда, с высоты, Микаса видится совсем маленькой и голова у нее круглая — круглая, как мяч. Эрен хочет сказать ей об этом, но замечает отца. Он почти желтый и совсем высохший. Волосы давно вылезли, обнажив уродливый череп. От него все время пахнет горькими настойками, и Эрену кажется, вместо положенного поцелуя на ночь отец хочет откусить ему щеку. И каждый вечер, когда мать подводит его вяло сопротивляющегося и хныкающего, он прижимает кулачки к щекам, только бы сухие потрескавшиеся губы не коснулись его лица. Потом он не раз об этом пожалеет.

С Риваем надежно и спокойно. Он сильный. Сильнее папы и даже дедушки. Эрен хотел бы остаться с ним и Микасой навсегда-навсегда. Он еще не знает, через полгода его желание исполнится. А еще через несколько лет болезнь, сгубившая отца, доберется и до него. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Роппонги. До прихода Мори Минори — злачное место, клоака и плацдарм для войн за территорию. Ходили слухи, на прежних хозяев квартала господин Мори вышел через мигрирующий в ресторан гулей. Неизвестно, почему его не сожрали, выслушали, но Роппонги объявили зоной свободной от охоты. Гули обещали не трогать людей, а местные не сдавать их "голубям". Эдакая Касабланка, только без нацистов. Одно знают все. Статуя гигантского паука у гостиницы Роппонги Хиллз — подарок кварталу от гулей 11-го района.

Их земля начинается за Мидтауном с неприметного нигерийского бара под ядовитой вывеской. Россыпь живых огней в черном море. Плывущие, призрачные. Мыльные пузыри. В них люди. Редкие прохожие. В основном иностранцы. На этих закон не распространяется. В две тысячи седьмом вышла большая шумиха с нигерийскими барами и пропавшими иностранцами, но дело замяли. 

Толстый неряшливый транс вместо охранника молча провожает его взглядом. Его не трогают, избегают связываться. Маску Гора Эрен надел еще на входе, там, где раньше, согласно легенде, росли шесть старых дзелькв. Говорят, колом из его древесины можно убить гуля. Но это всего лишь легенды. Возможно, кто-то верил в подобные россказни, но во время Второй Мировой сожгли оставшиеся три дерева. Гули, люди, несчастный случай — неважно.

Он сворачивает именно здесь, под вывеской с тремя обезьянами, и ныряет в спертый запах крови, крыжовника. Анни. Она встречает его как обычно. С улыбкой на окровавленных губах.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

— Знаешь, почему трупы людей нельзя держать больше трех дней? После смерти оставшиеся ферменты разлагают клетки. Их начинают пожирать бактерии в кишечнике, выделяя вредные газы. От этого тело раздувается и глаза выпучиваются, как у рыбы. Разве ты трупоед? — Анни остается неизменной. Ее руки пахнут лавандой и порошком для белья. — У некоторых висельников-самоубийц наблюдается эрекция. Так и пожрешь и потрахаешься. Разве ты некрофил-извращенец? Скажи мне, кто ты.

Эрен шепчет. Протягивает руку, добровольно сдаваясь своему безумию. Первый укус самый сладкий. Принцип талиона. Воздаяние должно быть соразмерно преступлению. И гули не исключение.


End file.
